Maybe I, Maybe You
by LaNaniuska
Summary: During the missing year, Robin Hood was making Regina feel restless, and in her mind there was only one way to take care of that. She needed to have him, and the sooner, the better. It was now a question of seeing what he had to say about that.
1. Maybe I, Maybe You

**Notes**: Alright so this is a combined request story, I mixed two prompts (by Ivy and Fernanda) and made it into this one. It was supposed to be a short thing but it kind of got out of control. Hope you guys still enjoy it. I don't own anyone or anything here, lyrics by an amazing cover song that's also not mine.

_**Maybe I, Maybe You**_

'You look up to the sky  
With all those questions in mind  
All you need is to hear  
The voice of your heart  
In a world full of pain  
Someone's calling your name  
Why don't we make it true  
Maybe I, maybe you'

It took Regina a little over three months so that she could finally understand the real reason why it irked her so much to have Robin Hood roaming through her castle as if he owned the damn place.

Three long months so that she could recognize that the burning sensation that seemed to consume her whole just by seeing him or even listening to him wasn't necessarily annoyance.

And no… it wasn't, at least not entirely, as it was actually something even more basic… in a way simpler and way more primitive than that and it was of course, lust.

Pure and apparently very unadulterated lust.

Now, if she was to be honest, The Queen would have to admit that she easily confused one thing with the other because it has been such a long time since she felt anything remotely close to carnal desire that she didn't really see it; and when she started to feel that low simmering sensation growing in the pit of her stomach and then extending to her chest with his mere presence, she took it was something more familiar to her.

Anger.

Anger because well, this Robin Hood actually had it easy when it came to rubbing her the wrong way so at first she thought she simply couldn't stand his insolence or even that ridiculous smirk he would flash her way every time he was able to fire back against her cutting remarks.

She basically misunderstood it all; with everything that was happening, she assumed that deep inside she resented how he witnessed her in one of the most vulnerable moments of her recent history because yes, much to her shame, the man has been there when she almost threw the towel after losing Henry.

What could she say? When they all first arrived to The Enchanted Forest, she has been submerged deep in her sorrow so she pretty much acted without thinking, wanting to end her agony without considering the consequences and as a result, this stranger ended up seeing her at her lowest.

She let him see her being weak… vulnerable and no, she didn't like that; she wasn't happy about how this nobody ended up seeing her like that so she automatically took her shame and displeasure, wrapped it up real nice the only way she knew how and then she simply took it out on him.

Actually, she did more than take it out on him as she began acting in full _Evil Queen _mode in his presence. She would look his way as if he was nothing more than dirt under her shoe, she more than once let him know how displeased she felt about him and his men staying at her castle and she wouldn't lose the chance of rolling her eyes and snarl her lips the moment he would enter a room.

It was in a way childish but she didn't care, and her animosity actually became so bad and so real that even the most minimal detail about him bothered her. From the way his hair would sometimes fall limp over his forehead, how his smooth voice drilled into her brain and yes, it definitely annoyed her to infinity and beyond the way he couldn't keep his mouth closed.

It was as if he never learned to breathe through his nose and would instead do it through his always parted lips and yes, only to look at him made her want to smack his mouth shut.

That particular trait of him was what made her realize that she wanted him…

Yes, she knew it was ridiculous but it was how it was. One day she was reunited with The Charmings talking strategy to defeat The Wicked Witch and there he was, sitting in the chair opposite to her as if he belonged among them all and God, his mere presence was enough to make her blood boil.

She has been bothered by him and she was sure she was irradiating huge waves of heat with the intensity of her anger. Only that it wasn't that… it was not anger.

Yes, her chest was tight, her face flushed and her eyes were staring daggers at him and that damned mouth as we went on and on talking gibberish; but it wasn't because she was mad. No, she wasn't… but she only realized that when she caught herself wanting to go to him, grab him by that stupid haircut and just kiss his mouth shut.

It shocked her; realizing that she, The Queen, could succumb so low as to actually lust after a simple and very annoying thief shook her so bad that it even made her push back from the table in such a forceful way that her chair dragged over the floor, making a deafening screeching sound that made everyone automatically look her way.

He did too, obviously, and as soon as he fixed those blues of his on her own eyes and arched an eyebrow as if expecting her to dive into one of her infamous tirades against him, she freaked out.

She remembered it as if it has all been in that same moment and still to that day, she could feel her face burning in embarrassment to the way she reacted.

Luckily, she was able to save face by blurting out something about being tired and bored with everyone's inabilities to come up with a good plan and then, with all the grace and poise she still had in her, she left.

Yes, she left and nobody even batted an eyelash because that was definitely not the first time she did such a thing and quite honestly, she didn't think it was going to be the last.

Now… as baffling as that has been for her, the days that followed after that were even more confusing. She has been in a state of brutal denial because really, how could her treacherous libido betray her like that, with him and while she still mourned the loss of her son?

But as much as she didn't want to feel it, this… lecherous thing was there and the more she saw Robin, the stronger it grew.

The whole thing was so bad that it even came to a point where one day they were once again sitting in council and well, while everyone spoke she has been caught up looking at his hands… her eyes set on the way he was annoyingly tapping his fingers against the smooth wood of the round table that separated them.

In any other occasion she would have snapped by telling him to stop it because really, the sound was distracting, but instead of doing that, her mind took a journey on its own and she wondered how it would feel to have those fingers running through her skin.

Would he be good at it?

He should be, he was an archer after all so knowing how to work those fingers expertly should be a must.

In her mind she could almost feel it, the pad of his digits sneaking underneath her dress and crawling up her inner thigh, making her breath hitch as he got closer and closer to that sweet spot on her anatomy that has been so long neglected…

Yes, she has wanted him to touch, tease and then delve deep into her burning center and turning a blind eye to it wasn't doing her any favors. Quite the contrary, it only made a mess out of her hormones and she couldn't concentrate while being like that.

Like how could she strategize in ways to defeat her half-sister if the only thing she could really concentrate was wondering what Robin Hood had hidden under all those clothes?

That's how she knew what she needed to do, and that was of course seduce the man into her bed so that she could get it off her system once and for all and be done feeling like that.

It was an easy plan and with her vast experience when it came to luring men at her will, she assumed it was going to be a piece of cake… right?

Well, she has been wrong; because apparently, three decades of living a mundane existence in Storybrooke has dulled her arts of seduction and she no longer knew how to proceed.

She was dressed like the Queen, she was in her castle and she was even putting on a façade to act as the woman she once has been; but deep inside, she knew she was not that person anymore and this version of herself was apparently too uptight to act all sultry with Robin Hood.

She tried though, by wearing her dresses a little bit more low-cut right up front and way tighter on her rear end, by using the most alluring of perfumes and the most sinful shades of red on her lips and she even stopped treating him so poorly.

Hell, there was even one time that she tried to set up a 'casual' encounter between the two of them when she knew him to be taking a bath in the river but that quickly blew on her face, as David saw her intention of leaving the premises of the castle and he tried to stop her, alleging she should never leave on her own like that.

It took her almost twenty minutes and one hell of a ruckus so that she could finally be on her way, and when she arrived, it was unfortunately too late.

She saw him… that part she got it right, but that was only when he was getting ready to come back… and yes, the moment her eyes fell on him, her mind went straight into the gutter.

There was just something about seeing him there, so wet that his undershirt stuck to his torso and then all the way to his wrists, how his hair carelessly went everywhere and then how his eyes shone like never before that made her freeze, her mouth partially hanging open and her face aflame.

What could she say? Yes, the thief was clothed when she got to him, but he wasn't all bundled up like he always was around the castle and of what she has been able to see, he was actually pretty decent looking…

Okay, who she was kidding? The man was more than decent looking and he complemented those good looks with a very nice physique… so yes, she looked… hell yeah she did.

Now, looking back at it, she was pretty sure he took her reaction as her being offended because he apologized for only God knew what, threw his hood over himself and then he was out of there… leaving her standing like an idiot, more than a little flustered as her mind wondered about what would have happened if she has been there on time to at least catch him in the river and with less clothes on.

That has been her plan, and obviously, that plan also included him 'casually' seeing her less clothed… see if he would take interest that way.

But no, that couldn't be and so far, none of her intents worked. In fact, other than his apology at the river and the way his ears burned bright red when he realized she caught him there, Robin Hood didn't seem in the sightless affected by this change in her behavior towards him. It was as if he didn't even notice her intentions.

Sure, there has been one time when he low-key looked at her with something that could be taken as interest, but realistically speaking, she was sure that was because she has been wearing a very pronounced cleavage and she made a spectacle out of bending forward in front of him to pick up something.

Back to that moment, she sensed rather than saw his eyes on her, but it has been such a subtle thing that she wasn't sure if it even happened and then again, even if it did, it didn't mean he wanted to bed her.

So what if he looked? He was a man and men did that… they looked, but this one was also a damn hero and no hero would ever nurse the idea of a quickie with the _Evil Queen. _

She didn't know why she even bothered trying, as he probably wouldn't even touch her with a ten-foot pole and that was because she was too much damaged.

She was The Evil Queen after and well, he was Robin Hood. Mr. Steal from the rich and give to the poor so of course he had no interest.

Knowing that irritated her, and her inability to do something that has been so easy to achieve before was more than frustrating… that was how she was feeling in that moment… frustrated as hell and that was the reason why she felt like she needed to get out of the castle and away from than oppressing feeling growing in her chest, the one that yelled how much of a failure she was on everything…

She couldn't find a way to defeat her half-sister, she couldn't stop thinking about Henry and now she couldn't get the only thing her body seemed to crave.

Release…

"No. It could be dangerous to go on your own, Regina, you know this. If The Wicked Witch even knows you are out there, she'll be on you in a second and _we_ can't afford that."

Taken out of her thoughts, The Queen rolled her eyes for what felt the millionth time that; she did that as she adjusted her leather gloves in her hands by flexing her fingers. "Then I'll make sure she doesn't know."

"Yeah, and how will you make sure?"

Groaning in displeasure at the way David joined his wife to gang up on her, Regina eyed both Charming fools severely, her mouth snarled and her jaw tense.

"I don't know, maybe I just won't announce it for everyone to hear? For Christ's sake you act like I'm some rookie or a damsel in distress that can't take care of herself."

Clearing her throat, Snow forced a smile on her lips, it was a strained one, which meant she was considering her words very carefully. "We know you can take care of yourself… but we still think you shouldn't go out on your own."

Regina's eyebrow rose because she knew what Snow was doing, she was putting out there the thing of her not going on her own because she knew no one in that castle was ever going to go with her and thus, according to the Princess, she would have to stay.

It was not a secret that nobody liked her in there; in fact, they despised her and most of them would put her right in Zelena's way just so they could get rid of her once and for all; so no… Snow's plan couldn't be the one she followed.

"I'll be okay on my own. I'm not even going that far so just… relax." With that said, Regina turned her back on them to start saddling the horse, and given that she already groomed the magnificent beast, this step wasn't going to take so long.

Whether Snow wanted it or not, she was going out.

"Regina…" David started to say, but then Snow cut him off and at the first few words that she said, Regina's shoulders tensed and she had to actually clench her jaw.

"Hey Robin, are you going out?"

A moment came where Regina felt the entire world go still because no, seeing Robin was definitely not in her plans that day. In fact, he was part of the things she needed to get away from so this couldn't be a good omen.

"I am. I want to take a look around the castle and make sure the perimeter hasn't been breached."

His voice, smooth as always made Regina feel like turning around so that she could take a look at him; but she didn't… she focused instead on the horse that was going to take her out of there.

"So you're not going far…"

"No." It was Regina the one who spoke while swirling around on her feet because she at once saw what Snow was about to suggest and… no. "No way… no."

Not even minding her, the younger woman smiled broadly at Robin, waiting for his answer.

"Not too far, actually." The man answered tentatively, his eyes taking turns to briefly glance to each and everyone of the people there.

"Well, I was thinking... you know, since you're already going out anyway, that you could kind of go with Regina, yes?"

"Oh." Robin puffed out and at such awful response, The Queen almost slapped her forehead, a mixture of mortification and frustration taking hold of her.

"I said I could go on my own, I don't need a chaperone." She hissed, getting a bit irritated at the whole thing.

It was just a slap to her face, actually, and the only thing Robin's clear statement let her know was that she wasn't likely to release the growing tension her raging hormones were creating, ever

"Yes, I bet you do but I would feel so much better if I know you are not on your own out there. Regina, whether you like this or not, you are our best chance to defeat The Wicked Witch and we can't risk putting your safety at jeopardy just because you are too stubborn to listen to me, so Robin, get your things and go with her!"

Furrowing her brows and scrunching her nose, Regina almost did a double take after Snow's authoritative outburst. She was also ready to open her mouth to let everyone know that she didn't do well taking orders and let alone from Snow White, but before she could even open her mouth, she was shut by a revelation.

"Oh boy… I'm sorry. I just… ah, we just found out I'm pregnant and I'm kind of…" Snow let her words hang there, making a motion with her hands and then opening her eyes widely.

Scoffing because really, how stupid could those two be? Regina shook her head in disbelief. "Pregnant? We are back in The Enchanted Forest for a day and with a witch and her flying monkeys preying on us and the first thing you do is get knocked up? You really are a pair of fools."

Clearing his throat, Robin stepped forward, a genuine smile gracing his lips. "Well, I'll take congratulations are in order."

Regina rolled her eyes as the three heroes exchanged hugs and silly words all around and not for the first time, she wondered how in hell did she end up wanting to have sex with someone who was cut out of the same cloth as Snow freaking White and Prince Charming?

It was ridiculous. The man was probably bland in bed and nothing like what she needed. No, what she wanted was for him to blow her mind, to make her toes curl and her eyes roll to the back of her head and yes, she wanted him to at least make her cum twice… but taking in consideration who he was and how he acted, she would probably end up completely unsatisfied so yeah, maybe it was better this way.

It wasn't exactly how she wanted it, but she would have to take care of her own needs… just as she has been doing since forever.

"Thank you, Robin. It's a bit overwhelming, actually, so you'll understand why I'm so stressed about Regina being on her own out there. She's just so stubborn…. She won't even listen, she thinks she can do it all on her own and that's just- she wants to go out just to look for a plant, would you believe it?"

"I'm right here, you know, and I can listen to you talking about me." Regina said matter-of-factly.

"Oh you do? I couldn't actually tell by the way you're just ignoring me!" Snow snapped and at that, Regina did end up doing a double take because really, would she have to bear Snow being so intense for nine months?

Robin chuckled as he looked at the supposedly pregnant woman, but then he cleared his throat and moved his eyes to Regina. "I don't mind going with The Queen if that makes you feel better. Of course, if that's alright with Your Majesty."

Before she could help it, the corner of her lips curled. Yes, if this would have happened the day before, she would be already riding off with the man, obviously with the intention of not returning until she was rightly satisfied… but that day she was a bit more clearer about how her chances of her picking the man's interest was close to zero so she wasn't sure.

He wasn't offering because he wanted to go with her, but because Snow played her pregnant card and now he felt obliged to it. The way she saw it, this could probably make her even more frustrated… or would it?

"There's only one horse, and I won't walk."

Stepping in and patting lightly on the horse, David clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "This is a strong one; it can easily take you both. I mean you're not going far, right?"

Taking in a deep breath and lifting his chin so that he could take a look at the skies, Robin spoke. "We shouldn't go too far; it looks like it will rain before the day is over so the quicker we get to it the better."

"Good. Then it's all settled."

With that said, Snow smiled sweetly at them and before Regina could say she hasn't agreed to anything, she walked back into the castle with her husband in tow.

For what felt like an eternity, Regina just stared after them in bewilderment, her mind running a thousand miles per second.

"So what's this plant you want to find? Perhaps I know where should we go to get it before the skies can no longer hold the rain."

Moving her face to the right, Regina's eyes narrowed. "Bold of you to assume I want to be quick with this task, thief." She started to say and when she took notice on the way his brows furrowed, she sighed loudly before going on. "Listen; you don't have to come along, okay? You just go your way, I'll go mine and she gets her precious peace of mind thinking we did things her way. We can all be happy without having to sacrifice."

At her words, Robin lowered his eyes for a second while dragging a hand down his face. It looked like he was considering his options and Regina took the opportunity to take on the image of him… on the way a light stubble covered the strong outline of his jaw, on how long his eyelashes were and sure, definitely on how his lean long fingers made a stop over his lips to tap on them.

Yes, a bland hero he may be, but he was a good looking one. It was truly a shame she didn't get to dust off her seductive nature so that she could have a little fun with him.

It was as she was thinking about that when Robin snapped out of it and started securing his things to the horse.

"You'll have to forgive me, your Majesty, but I'll I have to go with you. I kind of gave my word to Snow White and I intend to keep it."

Regina added humorlessly. "Of course you do." His hero complex wouldn't let him do otherwise and because of that, her plans escaping for a while were completely ruined.

She may as well just get back into the castle, lock herself into her chambers and just find other ways to relax…

"I know this is less than ideal but trust me, I know better than to mess with a pregnant woman so for this time only I would rather face your wrath at being paired with me than having to face _her_ like that."

"My wrath?" Regina scoffed, shifting the weight of her body to her right foot while eyeing the man carefully. "You think this is me about to release my wrath?"

For some reason, there was a hint of amusement in her tone and Robin probably caught on it because his lips curved into half a smirk. "I don't know, it's hard to tell when it comes to you."

Not really knowing what to make of what he just said, Regina bit on her lips, her eyes set on the way he was untying the horse. He was focused on that so she was going to take he was getting ready to leave so who knew? Maybe this could end up being an interesting trip after all.

It was going to be just them riding in one horse so the opportunity actually lay flat in front of her. It should be easy…

And if she ended messing this one up, then she deserved not to get some.

"Alright then… thief…."

Her tone, low and as sultry as she could manage, made Robin look at her, and Regina took the moment to mount the horse. She did it very aware of her movements and his eyes on her while deep in her mind she wondered why she didn't wear something more revealing than what she had on.

She could have done better; maybe wear her hair down, add a more pronounced cleavage to her top and more lift to her breast… hell, she could have even made a better choice of footwear. But no, when she prepared, she has done so thinking it was only going to be just her riding so she didn't put the much effort on her appearances as she should.

She opted for comfort instead, and because of that, she was wearing just black pants, flat heeled boots and a top that even though wasn't so bad, it lacked that seductive tone she would have liked.

But it was what is was, and that would have to do.

"I'll take you do know how to ride?"

Robin smiled, making his dimples make an appearance and Regina bit her lips on automatic. "I'm not half bad; but I wouldn't say horses are exactly my forte."

Right after saying that, he climbed behind her and wow, the moment she felt him press to her and then slid his arms around her so that he could reach the reins, she actually sucked in a breath.

It was insane, but that right there was enough to put all of her senses on alert. She was suddenly wrapped in his warmth and yes, his scent and unlike she once suggested to Snow, he didn't smell offensive like at all.

It was something clean and masculine at the same time and she wondered what it was. It was fresh, like the breeze itself but it also was deep and probably so him that she was a bit confused. It almost made her want to maneuver herself around so that she could face him and maybe bury her nose into his neck to get a better chance at figuring what was it about his scent that was drawing her in… she almost did it…

She recovered quickly though, breaking off her trance by wriggling a little on the saddle until she could feel her ass pressed to his groin.

It was a new kind of distraction now and sure, there were many layers of clothes between them to make it as intimate as she would like but she was going to take what she could, especially now that his thighs held her in place.

Then, to make it a bit more, she reached forward and rested her gloved hands over his own as he held the reins. "Perhaps you should let me do this then?"

"It's alright…" He said and God, had his voice always carried so many deep undertones? "I'm sure I can handle it."

Regina hummed, biting hard on her lips and dragging her hands from his. She did it slowly, letting her fingers slide over his… wishing she wouldn't have the gloves on so she that could feel him skin to skin.

It was good how it was though… a bit subtle but not too much. He wasn't commenting on it, but he didn't protest nor did he pull away and taking that as a good thing, she lingered.

"You can't just give up control, do you?" He said in her ear as he slid his hands on top of hers, letting her take the reins but keeping in charge by guiding her through.

Feeling her breath catch in her throat, Regina allowed her eyes too look at their hands; his, bare and much larger than just covering hers.

She would have taken even more time drinking on the image as her mind mused about things that were far from chaste if it wasn't because while she was distracted, he made the horse move forward and that right there took her mind to an entirely different level; because if having him press so close was doing things to her, then imagine how it was having him rock against her with every gallop of the horse.

It was almost obscene and maybe it was because she was way out of practice, but the liquid warm sensation that was making her groin tingle was a bit too much.

In a matter of nothing she got hot and bothered and before they were out of the premises of her castle, she was adding a bit more of pressure against him.

"Where to?" He asked after doing a quick assessment around the castle.

Aware of his chin hovering over her shoulder, Regina told him, pointing the way, her back straight and her face tilted a bit towards him.

"And do you mind me asking what is it that we're looking for in there?"

Shivering at the way his voice traveled all the way from her ear to her toes, Regina hummed, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds as she drank on this new sensation.

"I'm actually looking for a flower, Gardenia."

"Flowers… Is that so?" He chuckled, the rippling effect of the raspy sound making her feel like pressing harder against the saddle.

What could she say? Little as it all was, she was burning; she felt it in her chest, in her face and definitely between her legs and this… Robin, wasn't even aware of it.

No, he couldn't even imagine how bad she wanted him to just slide his fingers between her thighs to touch her… or no, even better, for him to be bold enough to sneak one of his hands into her pants so that he could touch her where she wanted it the most.

Sure, a few minutes ago she has given up on the hopes of having a one on one with him because he probably wouldn't know how to satisfy her; but for this that she wanted? He couldn't be too bad at that, and even if he was it didn't matter, as she didn't actually need much. It has been so long for her that she would probably be a goner just by having him rub her clit a little.

That was how bad she was having it, she has let this sensation rest for too long and now the sexual tension she had in her was near bursting.

But… wanting to take things slowly, she just cleared her throat and tried to act as civil as she could.

She hasn't seen it before, but if she wanted to lure Robin into giving her what she wanted, she couldn't exactly rush it too much… he wasn't like the men she used to seduce long ago… so she couldn't exactly use the same strategy.

Sure, she wasn't exactly sure how to get to him yet but she would just go with what felt right.

"It's for sleeping… gardenias are pretty useful if you are having trouble sleeping through the night."

"And are you?"

Grinning, she threw her head back so that he could see the way she licked her lips. "Just a little."

He didn't say anything, but keeping her tongue pressed to the corner of her lips, she went back again at placing her hands on top of his; this time she guided them to the left.

"That way."

He made the horse go where she wanted, slowing the pace and for whatever reason, he allowed her hands to linger over his.

"I have my men taking turns patrolling around the castle so if you need any of these plants you can simply let them know and they'll get them for you. There's no need for you to roam around on your own out here."

"And what would the fun be in that? I needed to get out of that castle more than I need my beauty sleep. I'm suffocating in there."

"Oh."

"Besides, I don't think your men will be amused if I go to them asking them to bring me flowers."

He snorted, and maybe she imagined it but she felt the tip of his nose brush into the crook of her neck.

Just in case, she looked to the opposite side, leaving the column of her neck completely exposed to him.

"They hate me, everyone in there does and they will not hesitate on bringing me the wrong plant, perhaps a poisonous one just to see me gone so no, thanks for the offer but I rather do this on my own."

"Can't talk about everyone but I don't think they would do that. I mean… you are not the most popular person in there, but I highly doubt they want to get rid of you like that. They're just… I think you just intimidate them. I don't think they know what to make out of you. For years, your reputation in The Enchanted Forest preceded you and here you are, in flesh in blood and you're far from what we all made of you and I think that disconcerts them a little."

Humming, Regina turned to him. "You think so?" She kept her voice low and breathy, and she just wished she could fully face him to weight on his expression.

"Yes."

"How about you, do I intimidate you?"

The man merely chuckled, his head tilting in her direction too. "I have a much thicker skin than most so I wouldn't say intimidated would be the word… but you can be, you know… intimidating, you're harsh, even abrasive so I get why most people want to be out of your way."

Breathing in, Regina pouted her lips, mentally taking notes on the things she was doing wrong. "I guess I can be… all of those things…"

"Yes. But like I said, my skin is much thicker than my men's back there and well, I also happen to be more perceptive than them."

Regina's eyebrow rose. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that I can see things that they can't. You are guarded, and you put these huge walls around you so that no one can peek through. But I've seen things and I don't think Snow White would be so taken on you if you were as bad as you want people to believe. Yeah, maybe you hate us all but well… you haven't yet kicked us out for the Wicked Witch to capture so that must mean something."

"I don't hate you…" In fact, she wanted him to fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk straight for days.

Robin hummed, and once again, she felt his nose too close to her neck. "See, you don't intimidate me, but you sure as hell disconcert me. Anyway, here we are." Not giving her chance to understand what he meant, Robin brought the horse to a stop and quickly dismounted. "We better hurry, it's going to pour."

Blinking a couple of times, Regina quirked her lips while she also prepared to dismount, but before she could slide down, he was grabbing her by the waist and as if she weighed nothing, he helped her down the horse.

It was a quick thing, didn't even give her time to savor the way his hands circled her waist before he put her on her feet and walked away to tend the horse.

Confused about what just happened and not knowing what to make of what he said, Regina blew out a breath… thinking that he probably meant nothing.

Of course she disconcerted him, one day she acted like she wanted to bite his head off and the next she was acting all mellow with him.

It was a miracle he didn't think she was crazy.

And that of course meant that she achieved nothing in her plan to seduce him. Yes, he was talking to her in his easy-going manner, but she hasn't been able to pick his interest the way she has wanted.

Groaning as she got the implications of that, The Queen peeled the gloves off her hands, slid off her arms her long coat and then she started looking for the flowers. She took her sweet time, her hands occupied with the task but her mind swirling around the fact that time was running low and she still didn't know how to proceed.

She could go and just kiss him and see where could they would go from there, but she was half sure that he wouldn't go with it and his rejection would only embarrass her. And that left her with very limited options…

"Your Majesty." Robin said after a while. She already had what she wanted but she kept roaming, finding a few other plants or flowers she could also use. "We're going to get caught on the rain."

As if in cue, a few drops fell on her and just when she looked up, the skies opened and it started to heavily pour over them.

"Great." She mumbled as she pushed herself to her feet.

It all happened too fast, the freezing rain, sharp as needles came out of nowhere and just started to unmercifully chastise her.

It made her feel lost for a few seconds, until she saw the way Robin was motioning her to go to him. She did, and as she looked around, she couldn't spot the horse.

"You wandered away." He said, as if that explained it all; then he was reaching for her hand and making her move.

She walked after him, cringing, trembling and cussing under her breath because this didn't go well with her plans. Not that they were going how she wanted but still… the rain made everything worse.

Luckily, Robin was able to find some kind or shed. It wasn't so big and one of the walls was partially torn, but it was enough to keep them from the rain. The horse was unfortunately not so lucky and the only thing keeping him from the rain, were a few trees.

Unable to stop herself, Regina swirled her wrist and used magic to make a better shelter for the animal, then, she fixed the torn wall and wiped the water from her face.

She was drenched to the bone, and lifting her eyes to him, she saw that Robin was too.

"Bloody hell." He complained, running his fingers through his hair and then shaking water off his hands.

Now, Regina didn't want to be that kind of woman but he just looked so good there that she just blatantly stared at him. He looked worth swooning for… especially as he took his coat off.

It reminded her of the day she saw him by the river and all of the things she wanted to do to him there and she wondered if her time was now.

Musing about that, she reached for her hair and unpinned it, letting it fall lose down her shoulders. It probably looked a mess so she ran her fingers through it and fixed it as best as she could, all that without taking her eyes from his.

And he was looking at her too, actually, he was pinning her in place with the full intensity of his piercing blue eyes and she wondered…

"Well…" He began to say. "That was sure something."

Blinking and not able to hold it a second longer, Regina walked to him and if he was going to add something more to that, she shut him off by rising on the tip of her boots to press her mouth to his.

She just lingered for one, two and then three seconds, she even did a mental countdown, and when he did nothing, not push her and definitely not kiss her back, she pulled away and look at him in the eye.

He looked a little confused so she sighed, licking her lips. She wanted to say something… hell, she wanted him to say something, but instead he just looked at her, his eyes dancing over her face as his mouth remained open in that way that still annoyed her so much.

"Okay…"

"What was that?"

Swallowing on dry and still too stunned by her actions to be mortified, Regina frowned. "I think I just kissed you."

Robin licked his own lips then. "Well I figured that much. I think what I meant was why?"

Regina shrugged, and apparently satisfied by her response, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him, his mouth capturing hers into another kiss.

Closing her eyes into the contact, Regina pressed her hands to his shoulders, her lips parting in a silent invitation for him to deepen the kiss.

He did, and the moment his tongue touched hers, she felt her entire body vibrate.

It was a surge getting into her and it almost took her breath away, making her arms circle his neck as she pressed closer to him. That way, his tongue started to move with hers, the two getting tangled and sliding hotly against each other until she was sure she was going to auto-combust.

It was funny, but earlier that day she tried to convince herself about how Robin would probably be too bland to satisfy her and well, he was just kissing her and she was already turned on like never before so she couldn't wait for things to take a turn for the best.

As if he just read her thoughts, Robin slid his hands to her waist, then, a bit lower so they brushed over her ass and then he lifted her, holding her up against him just enough to make her sit over a small table.

She has seen it, when they first walked in, taking notice of how dusty it was but given the circumstances, she was going to let it pass.

So instead of worrying about that, she made room for him between her legs and kept kissing him, one hand burying in his hair and the other one set on his side.

As for him, he kissed her long and deep, his hands settling on her hips so that he could drag her closer until she was flushed against him, her groin making contact with the stiffness inside his pants.

Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden shiver that ran down her spine, Regina moaned against his mouth; she was almost frantic as her hands started to touch all of him that she could.

"Regina," He managed to say in a warning between kisses; it was as if he was trying for one last vestige of coherency to hit him before he completely fell off the edge.

Wanting to drag him along, she reached for the bottom if his shirt and slid her hands underneath it, her fingers running up his stomach and over his sides. "Shh, don't talk."

That apparently did it, because pressing her even harder against him, he buried his nose into her hair and groaned low in his throat.

Searching for his mouth, Regina kissed him again, her tongue exploring at will as his own hands were put to good use. He slid them over her breast, grabbing her over her shirt before moving down to her hips again.

Grinding against him, she gasped, throwing her head back so that he could now use his mouth on her skin, kissing and nibbling from her collar bone to the spot where her pulse was beating erratically, for him.

"Oh my God." She moaned. She could feel how hard he was and wanting to get more of that, she rotated her hips against him and maybe sensing her eagerness, he pushed harder. "That feels good," She confessed, desperation hitting her full force.

"Yeah?"

She hummed, too far gone, and then as he rubbed himself against her, she was unable to help it. She just felt her release rippling through her full force and desperately searching for his mouth, she kissed him, tongue plunging in as her body shivered.

Yes, she wanted to moan and gasp and tell him how bad she wanted to at least feel his fingers inside of her as she came; but she held, gathering all her strength so he wouldn't notice how she came just by kissing and dry humping fully clothed…

She didn't want him to know how out of control she really was.

"Alright." He breathed out, breaking from the kiss and pressing his forehead to hers. "I think this is getting a bit out of hand."

Not shit… she wanted to say, as she was the one whose underwear were soaked.

But before she could even reply, he took a few steps back, his darkened eyes set on hers and his mouth, for once closed pouting a little.

He wanted her, he could see it in his eyes and yes, in the bulge trapped in his pants. But he was also struggling to understand this thing and she was sure that if she pushed, he was going to bolt.

She didn't want that so she better play her cards right.

"Yeah…" She cleared her throat, her eyes, feeling too wide in her face fixed on his. "Maybe we should go back."

He nodded, then he chuckled nervously. "Alright… I'll just… it stopped raining so I'll get the horse."

"Okay."

He ran a hand down his face and then he was out.

The ride back was pure agony. He didn't say a word and biding her time, neither did her; but this time she was sure his nose was brushing against her neck and into her hair and there was even a moment when his hand pressed into her stomach and then slid down her thigh.

She let him do that, and she definitely did some pressing against him of her own, so by the time they arrived to the castle she was sure his libido was as messed up as hers.

That's why when he helped her down the horse, she took the opportunity to kiss him again as he slowly let her slide against him.

And Robin… he kissed her even deeper than before, almost crushing her to him before finally putting her down.

Stepping away from him, she pressed the tip of her tongue to the corner of her lip and then with a sly smile, she turned around.

"I'll take it from here." She said, grabbing the reins of the horse and walking him to the stables.

She could feel Robin's eyes burning her as she did that and yes, she was sure that before the day was over, he was going to go for her looking for more, and for that, she couldn't just wait…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Of course he wanted to _talk_…

The woman known as The Evil Queen through the Enchanted Forest though with a hint of bitterness corrupting her brain as soon as she heard the man say the words in that enticing accent of his.

Talk… she mused, her spine straightening in anticipation and her lips automatically curling a little around the corner.

Yes, she has expected the man to want to talk things out… has expected him to put the gentleman act that was so well known within the boring circle of male heroes and simply approach her this way.

An apology for disrupting her rolling out of his lips and then the always safe, can we have a moment to talk?

It was predictable, in a way dull… boring... but it was alright; after all it wasn't like she has expected him to burst into her room, naked as the day he was brought into this world and ready to fulfill each and every one of her deepest fantasies.

But the truth was that she has been expecting him to want to have this _talk_ at least three nights ago and that he has waited so long definitely threw her off. That was without mentioning that it has been a brutal wound right in the feels for her when he failed to approach the same night they kissed.

It was a thing hard to explain, but he definitely made her feel rejected and like a complete failure back then. Hell, she has even stood right in front of her mirror for what felt like hours, scrutinizing everything about her appearances and wondering if he didn't want her because there was something wrong with the way she looked.

Were her features too severe? Or could it be that she was too short and her breast too small?

Or maybe, it had nothing to do about her looks and more because of how she was inside?

Evil… deranged, she damaged goods so yeah, that must be it… that has been the last thought to cross her mind right before falling into an unrestful slumber.

Not that any of that should matter. He was there now, and she would lie if she said that she has walked down into that dinner hall completely unprepared.

"Talk?" She asked in what she hoped was a sultry whisper; she did it without turning to him, just enjoying the intensity of his eyes piercing through her as she gracefully poured half a glass of wine for her enjoyment.

She did that slowly, very aware that the dress she has chosen to wear was leaving her entire back exposed to his viewing pleasure and imagining with a faint smirk that he was more than likely taking the opportunity to let his eyes roam along her skin.

Yes, she could feel it as a tangible thing, the vivid blue of his stare burning her flesh as if they were fire, as if they were touching her instead of just looking.

"Talk about what?"

Instead of replying immediately, Robin leaned forward, almost brushing against her and from his place right behind her, he reached for the flask of wine from her hands and placed it down… apparently trying to grab her attention.

The act made Regina turn to him, and whereas long ago she would have lashed out her sharp tongue against him for such insolence, this time she just looked at him with curiosity.

"If I can be so bold, I think you know that I want to talk about that kiss."

And well, well, well… The Queen thought when he went straight for the jugular. Maybe he was not so vanilla after all… interesting, she decided, biting lightly into her lips as her eyes found his to look at.

"Which one?" She hissed, her tongue pressing to the back of her front teeth while tilting her chin in his direction. "If my memory serves me well, there were a few of them."

Robin, who as she was finding out was merely a few inches away from her, flashed her half a smirk, his eyes narrowing the sightless bit as if he was trying to read into her.

"We can start with the first one."

Humming, Regina arched an eyebrow, her gaze lowering from his eyes so that she could drink on all of him.

What could she say? In the past few days, when his inability to show up put her down, she has tried to come with dozens of reasons as of why it was better for her to let things be as they were and yes, in true Evil Queen style, she has even started to make a mental list of all the things she didn't like about him.

It was a coping mechanism, a way to feel better and she knew it, so after some consideration she came with quite a few reasons.

Like the fact that he wasn't her type, like at all… he was an Outlaw for crying out loud… and the man literally lived in the woods with a group he called the Merry Men and if that wasn't a tragedy on itself, she didn't know what it was.

He was also too cheeky… almost edging in impertinent and well, he needed a good shave, the way he dressed left much to be desired and did he ever shut that mouth? He was also a hero… so he basically had all the attributes she didn't want or even liked…

But now that she was face to face with him, she had to admit that the pros outweighed the cons.

To start, he was not bad to look at. He was fit, he had a pair of warm blue eyes that could entrance anyone into their depths just by looking straight into them and no, she couldn't forget that dimple smile… because it was quite honestly worth swooning for.

He was tall, but not ridiculously so which was a plus, he was a good kisser, he had skills with that bow that could be useful and even if it pained her to admit it, he smelled very, very nice.

Oh, and she couldn't forget that accent that made his words sound so smooth or that aura of masculinity he imposed whenever her eyes rested on him and sure, she also liked that he could stand right in front of her and look straight into her eyes without being intimidated.

That last one was very important, because if they ever made it into her bed, she didn't want him to hold back out of being unnerved.

"What about it?" She asked as her eyes blatantly scanned him over, her brain wondering if she should turn and grab for her glass of wine or it she could keep the eye-game.

"How about if you tell me why?" He asked, the half smirk still gracing his lips so she was going to take the question was not a reproach.

He was still standing his ground though, not too far so that the conversation could be kept between them but close enough without invading her personal space. She wanted him closer…

"Why did I kiss you?" She asked in amusement, and Robin, blessed his soul, took a look around and then he moved a little closer… just a little, but she compensated by balancing towards him on the tips of her shoes.

"Yes, why?"

"Tell me something, Robin-" She started to say, making sure the first time she called him by his name out loud came out low and breathy… a subtle teasing thing if you will. "Have you ever wanted to do something without having any good reason to do it so you just go for it?"

As soon as Regina asked him that, Robin's eyes lowered from her face so they could scan her over. It made her feel way to self-conscious so she held her breath until his eyes returned to hers.

"Honestly? I'm not much into surrendering to my impulses. I actually tend do things only when I mean them to be something."

Interesting… she thought, considering he kissed her back and in what a way. But since those kisses were a direct result of _her_ impulses instead of his, she was not going to even mention it.

"That sounds boring." And _so_ much like the Regina she became in Storybrooke. That's what she wanted to change, she wanted to be more like the woman she once has been… minus the evil and stuff… but yeah, she didn't want to hold back.

"More like I don't like playing games, Regina." Her eyes widened at that statement and her lips slightly parted. "Which to me, is exactly what you are doing here. One day you hate me and the next you kiss me? That doesn't make sense."

"I… don't hate you. Didn't we cover this already?" She asked, the sultriness in her voice turning into an strained whisper as she shifted the weight of her body to her left foot.

And really, even if he didn't believe her when she told him, wasn't the kiss enough proof that hate was not what she felt? It was lust! She wanted him, or did he need for her to draw him a map so he could follow?

Whatever it was, this wasn't exactly the talk she has expected and that he was changing the tune made her want to her reach for the wine and drink the whole glass down. She did.

"Maybe, but you did such a pretty good job at making me believe otherwise that I'm still a little incredulous when it comes to whatever this is."

Invigorated by the wine sliding down her throat and filling all of her senses with its mysterious flavor, Regina put the glass down; then, getting a little bolder, she lifted her hand so that her forefinger could slide along his leather vest.

He was just so… clothed. He was all bundled up in numerous layers of fabric while she was wearing nothing but a dress that even though warm, left the entire length of her back exposed and she didn't like the disadvantage she was facing; because if her plan worked and she lured him into her bed, she would have a lot of work to do.

She wanted him completely naked for the activities she wanted them to engage in, and she wasn't sure if she had the patience to get rid of all of that.

But that was something to worry about later, now what she needed to do was work her magic on him and hope she still had it in her.

"Maybe I can find a way to convince you."

There… she did it, she didn't exactly invite him to fuck but the implication was there… now she just had to wait for his reaction. She waited holding her breath, the muscles of her face freezing in anticipation.

As for Robin, if he was unnerved by the way her eyes dug into his and her finger ran down his stomach, he didn't show it, but Regina could tell his mind was racing a million miles per second.

"How so?" He fired back and the fact that he was still there, that he wasn't turning on his heels after she said what she said was a good thing in The Queen's mind.

There was just no way he wasn't at least a bit interested… not with how close he was to her and how his eyes wouldn't drop from hers.

Yes, he wasn't looking repulsed by her or thrown off and that was her cue to act.

Ego tripping, the brunette leaned even more into him, sliding her finger to his shoulder and almost resting the full weight of her body against his. "I can show you… if you want."

After that, she pulled back from him, but just enough to look into his eyes and what she saw there told her that she already got him. It was there in his eyes as he stared back at her, it was lust at its purest form.

But she could also see that he was struggling to bury it deep inside and well, she couldn't blame him. In his world, he probably wasn't used to Queens throwing themselves at him as she was blatantly doing, so the whole thing was probably bizarre to him.

Maybe it was time to strategize…

Sure, she didn't know this man that well and she really didn't intend to, all she wanted was a good fuck that would help her relieve all the accumulated tension residing in her shoulders; but to get that, she needed to play on his field.

It was obvious this Robin Hood wasn't like the men she used to work in her past, she knew that by the fact that he wasn't giving into her that easily so maybe, she shouldn't push too hard.

Maybe this was something that would take her more time… something he needed to decide instead of something she would force on him. That's why she decided for her next move.

"But not here."

With that said, she dropped her hand from him and then, giving one last look into his eyes, she started to walk away.

Oh, but as she moved slowly out of the almost deserted dining hall, she kept a count in her head.

_1…2…3…_

If she got to ten and he didn't follow, she was going to cut her intents short and retire with what little dignity she still had.

_4…5…_

Maybe she moved on him too fast… or maybe he didn't want her after all, at least not enough for this.

_6…7…_

Okay who she was trying to fool? Of course he was not going to follow; she was The Evil Queen after all and what decent man would ever want to get anywhere near her? Everyone else in that castle but The Charmings evaded her like the pest so why would Robin of Locksley be any different?

_8…_

"What are you doing?"

Surprised when she felt someone grab her elbow, Regina turned around to find herself face to face with him. He followed, even if he looked more surprised than her, he went after her.

Trying not to smirk in triumph, The Queen parted her lips to reply, but when she noticed the way he sighed and slid his hand down his face, she closed it back shut.

She could tell he wanted her… has wanted to follow, but his mind was giving him a hard battle. "Are you trying to rib me here?" He asked with a scoff and Regina closed the distant between them, this time pressing her body completely to his.

They were now in one of the corridors that lead to her bedchambers, and since that wing of the castle was reserved just for herself, nobody was going to bother them.

She could have him fuck her right against the wall, or by the window, overlooking the panorama outside as he finally gave her what she wanted. Then, she would take him to bed so they could keep going… because she meant for this encounter to take a while…

"You ask too many questions."

Lifting a little, she sought for his mouth to kiss, but when she was so close their lips brushed, he pulled his head back so that she ended up basically kissing the air.

"Then entertain my curious mind for a while; where does this comes from?"

Biting on her lower lip as she gazed deep into his blue eyes, Regina shrugged.

"Does it matter?" She asked, sliding her hand up his arm. "It's here right now for the takes, so…"

Robin lowered his eyes to her lips and then back up into her own brown orbs, as if deep in thought. For a moment he remained like that and wanting to help him decide, she grabbed his hand in hers and tugged at him, turning around and hoping he would come with her as she began walking.

He did, and she wondered if she would have to guide him through the whole thing once behind closed doors. It wasn't exactly what she was looking for, as she wanted him to give as well as receive, but if she would have to do all the job herself then screw it, she was going to do it and she was going to enjoy it.

He was coming with her and that would have to be enough. As far as she was concerned, he could do nothing but lay on his back and she would take it from there.

By the time they made it to her bedroom's double doors, Regina had to bite hard on her lips. There was no turning back now and for some reason, that made her feel anxious.

Yes, this was what she wanted, what her body needed, but still… she was way out of practice…

Once in the room, it was Robin the one who closed the door and then grabbing her waist, he pinned her to the door.

It was a nice surprise, so much that it made her gasp as his body trapped her there.

"Are you going to tell me now what is it that you are doing here?" He asked in the lowest of tones, his voice unusually rough and so very inviting…

The way he talked made Regina tingle all over so running her tongue through her lips ever so slowly, she arched an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly towards him. "I'm not doing anything yet. But it's my intention to change that."

"Oh." The corner of his lips curved into half a smirk as he shrugged. "May I ask how?"

Ugh, so many questions.

"You want me to tell you or to show you?" She asked rising on her tip toes and then flattening her feet back on the floor. If truth be told her fingers were itching to reach forward and touch him and her lips wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but controlling her urges she just sighed.

"You can tell me. And if what I hear is something I like then we'll see." He replied in a dark whisper, leaning forward and getting a bit closer to her.

Scoffing, Regina narrowed her eyes. Was he serious? Judging by the glint in his eye she would say that yes, that he was indeed being serious and that right there made her swallow on dry.

She has never been good with talking her mind out or about what she wanted, she was more of a woman of action… and here was this damn thief turning the tables on her and making her do this.

But… if that was what tickled his fancy then she was going to go his route.

"Well… since you are obviously in full asshole mode-" She started to say with a roll of her eyes and earning a chuckle from him, she pouted her lips, trying to make him see how inviting and willing they were. Then she went on. "I would take you needed to relax so I would make you sit in my bed and help you out of your boots."

Sure, as if she would ever. But men liked that kind of crap so sure, why not sweeten his ear a little?

"Once they are off I would give you a little massage; you know, just to make you relax for me."

Robin arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, his eyes getting darker as Regina went on. It encouraged her so she decided to tease him a bit more.

"I've been told my hands work wonders so I would start with your feet and then I would go all the way up… treating your calves real nice and then going up; of course, I would pay a little more attention to your thighs and then…" She whispered, making sure the eye contact wouldn't break and that his attention was entirely on her. "Then since you would be relaxed I would go on by taking all of those clothes off. I would do it slowly to take a very good look at you, but because I'm a little greedy I would want to do more than looking so I would lean into you and kiss you right here…" She said placing her forefinger right under his jaw.

"I don't think that would relax me, no, not at all…"

Regina ignored him and sliding her finger to the neck of his shirt she continued talking. "Then, I would want to taste your skin so I would alternate between kissing and licking all the way down to your chest. My hands would be working too, running down your sides and maybe sneaking to your back as my lips get lower and lower down your stomach." She whispered while dragging her finger down over his vest, she didn't stop until she reached his hip.

"Then, when I'm out of skin to explore I would go to take off your pants, sliding them slowly down your legs and tossing them away. Obviously, by then you would already be hard and ready for me so I would just take you in my hand to look at what you had to offer. I'm curious so I really need to watch you closely, but then after a close look I would take you into my mouth to get a real taste of you, and that's when I start to make you feel way beyond good."

There, did she grab his damn attention with that or he needed more?

At her words, Robin sucked in a breath and ran his right hand through his short hair. While she talked her little talk he never took his eyes away from hers and now that she was done talking his eyes were still glued to hers. "Well, that sounds interesting, I can't argue about that."

Regina smiled slyly, grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling at it. "Are we done talking yet?"

"Not quite… I still need to know… hypothetically speaking, after that you would want me to take care of you, is that right?" He asked, the hand that was on her waist going lower so it could rest over her hip.

Regina licked her teeth and looked down at his hand, watching as his thumb smoothed the fabric of her dress. "I would like that."

Hell, it's what she has been wanting for a while now.

Humming, Robin sucked his lips into his mouth and looked away from her; then, without giving her time to react he took a step forward and made her back up against the door, blocking that way an escape she didn't plan on doing anyway.

She liked it, the sudden movement made his body push hard against hers, his torso flushed to hers as his eyes delved deep into hers. "Is this where you want me to take care of you?"

The Queen blinked slowly, her face angled up and returning his stare with the same intensity. "This would be a good place." Actually, anywhere was a good place if it meant his body would corner her like he was doing in that moment.

"You are a little temptress, aren't you, Your Majesty?" He asked darkly as he grabbed her tight to lift it up all the way to his hip level.

The position made his not so subtle erection to press insistently against her and she had to grab onto him harder not to lose her balance.

"You think so?" She swallowed hard when he nodded, the combination of the sensation he was provoking right between her legs and the way he was looking at her was too much all of a sudden and she had to bite her tongue not to tell him to just take her right there in that spot.

She wanted it and it was more than obvious that he wanted it too… but instead of saying that she threw her head against the door and with her eyes still on his, she responded.

"And will you do something about it?" The last word she said while rotating her hips against him, getting a better feeling of him through the fabric of both their clothing.

"I could." He said, his fingers sliding underneath her dress and settling right where the flesh of her buttocks began. "If you would only tell me what is that you really intend with this; what is it that you want, Regina?"

Not feeling like beating around the bushes, the brunette closed her eyes and sighed. "I just want you… to make me feel good, to satiate my needs with plain old sex… nothing more, nothing less. Are you up for it or are we going to talk about this forever?"

Squeezing her thigh, Robin kissed her neck. "Just sex... there's not such a thing as just sex… Your Majesty. But let's say I play along; what you want sounds like one heck of a job so tell me, what would you consider a good way to take care of your royal needs?"

"Right now?" She breathed out, feeling her face flushing with the intensity of the moment. He was basically agreeing… she could feel it, and right in that moment she could tell him a lot of things she would love him to do, from touching her all over, to going down on her and then so many other things; but the truth was that in that moment she only wanted to feel him inside of her.

She was swollen and wet for him and she wanted the barrier of their clothes to disappear at once.

"Yes, right now." He said, his face getting close enough for her to feel his breathing brushing against her lips.

"I wouldn't mind if you just fuck me through this door." She answered, her speech getting bolder and her libido going to the roof.

"This door right here?" Releasing her leg, Robin smirked darkly and so unlike the bland hero she once pegged him for. He wasn't, and for someone who just said he didn't like playing games, he was definitely doing just that.

"Yes."

"Well, then I would have to think about it because who fucks a Queen through a door?"

"What…" She started to protest, but before she could go on his lips silenced her, pressing hard over hers and taking advantage of the gap in her mouth to slide his tongue right in.

Now, she hasn't been expecting that, but if he was going to kiss her that way she didn't mind. It felt simply amazing and the world could end right then and she wouldn't give a damn.

She only needed to make things continue with the same intensity and that would be it; she would have her thief and she would feel empowered, her mind free and all would be well.

Decided to make things happen and lowering her hands down his body, Regina grabbed for that annoying leather vest he was wearing and started to pull it off. It was a struggle, but she managed, breaking the kiss for only a second before it started again with renewed passion.

She liked it… kissing him, the way his tongue dueled against hers as her body molded to his was very stimulating to her senses and wanting to get rid of every barrier between them, she tossed the offending vest away.

"Take this off." She tugged at his shirt, probably coming as a bit too needy. But instead of doing as she asked, Robin aimed for her clothes, apparently meaning to take them all off.

It's was okay… that he wanted naked was good too, and since the dress was actually a bit too tight and the fabric way too thick, she helped him along.

Once off, it was tossed along the vest and well, she would bet on anything that he wasn't expecting to find nothing but a little thong underneath her dress.

"Really?" He let out a raspy chuckle, his hands running from her waist to her ribs and then back down. "Does The Queen roams around the castle with no undergarments? No wonder you look so…"

"So what?" She cut him off defensively.

Scoffing, Robin moved his hands all the way around her and placed them over her ass, grabbing as much as he could and crushing her to him. "So fleshy. Turn around, I want to see you."

Screwing her face in an incredulous grimace, Regina scoffed. Yes, picking his interest was what she wanted, but not if he was going to criticize her. "Are you calling me fat, thief?"

"No." He snorted and just because of that, she turned like he wanted, her back to him as she faced the door. "Your arse, however is rather plump."

"Are you serious?" She groaned, meaning to turn around; but before she could, he grabbed her still, placing his lips to the nape of her neck and pulling her to him.

"Very serious. You, my Queen-" Robin began to say, kissing a trail down her spine and allowing his hands to squeeze on her ass. "Have a very nice, round and perfect royal arse."

Humming suspiciously as he kept touching her, Regina frowned, not really getting what was all the interest about her ass; but then he pushed his hips against her and feeling his erection pressed against her, all doubt was forgotten and all she could think was on the silent promise he was offering.

"Mmm, I like that."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm."

Encouraged, Robin began to suck kisses all over her neck, nipping along the column of it, dragging his teeth over her shoulders and then trailing wet kisses down her spine. It felt ridiculously good and she couldn't control the shiver that rippled through her, her eyes closing as his hands began to explore her body at will.

By the time his palms were covering her breast and his thumbs playing with her nipples, pinching and making them roll, Regina was pushing back against him, squirming so that she could get a nice feel out of him through his pants.

"I want you feel you… so why don't you take that off?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes."

Snorting, he caught her earlobe between his teeth. "Shit… this… is quite surreal. Can't believe it."

"If you take your pants off and fuck me, you'll see how real it is."

"Oh I will… just be patient." He whispered, his hand sliding up and lightly wrapping around her neck; that way, he pulled at her while simultaneously pushing his rigid cock to her.

Letting him have this moment of power over her, Regina licked her lips. This was something she has never done, willingly give a man control over her like that. It made her feel nervous and excited all at the same time.

Now, she didn't want to ruin the mood, but she knew most people would give anything to wrap a hand to her neck to squeeze the life out of her and here was this man… daring to even do such a thing with those skillful fingers… and she was letting him… hell, she was even enjoying yielding to him like that.

"I don't do well waiting." She said, feeling how his free hand reached down to her hips, holding her in place so she would remain glued to him.

"That's too bad, because if you really want this… you'll have to wait."

With his fingers still wrapped to her throat, Regina threw her head back and rested it against him. "What if you…" She began to say, but her words died in her throat when the hand on her hip slid down to her inner thighs, caressing her flesh as his breathing brushed against her cheek.

"What if I what, stop?" He asked, pressing right over the heat between her legs. "Or what if I touch you?"

A strangled moan rolled out of Regina's mouth. Yes, the touch was over the fabric of her thong but it was enough to make her see stars behind her closed eyelids.

"Look at how wet you are." He whispered into her ear, his voice scratchy as he ever so slowly moved his hand to the edge of her thong so he could slide it in, going underneath it.

The Queen moaned as one of his lean-long fingers pushed its way between her slick folds, teasing her slit and then alternating between flickering her clit and rubbing it.

"Oh..."

His ministrations made her feel on fire, like she was burning inside out and she was sure that her legs just turned to jell-o. It was just that it has been so damn long since someone touched her like that, that she forgot how intense it was, how good it felt.

But when she was enjoying the probing touch too much, the former Outlaw pulled his hand away, making her whimper in protest.

"Why are you stopping?"

Instead of replying, Robin brought his hand to his lips and as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he licked the finger that has been in her panties just a second ago.

Regina just watched, stunned and more turned on that before. And that was saying a lot since she could still feel her limbs shaking and the sweet ache that started in her groin and rushed all the way to her toes when he has been touching her.

That was why she turned around, to get more, and once she was face to face with him, she kissed him, her arms automatically going to circle his neck as he lifted her up, his hands cradling her ass perfectly as he carried her into the room.

With both her legs circling his hips, Regina kissed him deeper. It felt more than nice to feel him like that, so close...

It was just… insane, but the way he was kissing her was passion at its rawest form and The Queen loved every bit of it.

There was apparently no more teasing… no more games and she took on it all, fighting against his shirt to take it off.

He complied to her needs this time and as soon as the warmness of his chest pressed against her, Regina hissed into the kiss.

"I want you now. Don't make me beg."

And she did, she wanted him now and there. Sure, she has wanted for this encounter to have it all but she just couldn't wait… she was all hot and bothered and she needed him or else she was going to autocombust.

They could take time to do it all over again, with more calm on round two, because if there was something she was sure, was that she was going to have him at least twice that night.

There was no other way, with what they have done, he was making her feel wanton and out of control like never before and that granted a repeat.

Deep into kissing each other, Robin took her to bed, putting her down on top of the mattress and going down with her.

Her shoes went off, his boots too and in a matter of nothing they were naked and all tangled up.

With the weight of his body resting over her, Regina arched her back and pushed her hips forward, searching for his cock to press into her heat. She craved for the feeling and when he pushed into her she moaned gravelly.

"God… Robin, I want your cock… in me, now."

"Fuck, Regina…"

Yes, she knew. It was too much and he probably wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Just fuck me."

"Alright then." Robin whispered darkly and after accommodating himself in such a way that his erection was in the right place, he pushed in and with a groan he buried himself deep into her.

Gasping and completely speechless, Regina's eyes widened. The sensation was just overwhelming… she felt feverish and being out of the game for so long, she clutched to him as her inner walls contracted around him.

Yes, she came just with the feeling of his bare cock parting its way into her, her lungs out of air and her entire midsection on fire.

It took everything she had in her to do that silently, and the effort of holding back even made her leg cramp. It was worthy though, because there was nothing like cuming with a man's erection buried deep into you.

As for Robin, hissing, he drew almost all the way out and then slammed back in, his eyes watching without blinking the way their bodies joined in the most pleasurable of ways.

"Shit, you are so tight." He growled. "And warm."

Now, when Robin slipped inside of her, he started by moving slowly, but by then his pace was picking up and Regina just had to throw her head back in delight.

"Don't stop." She moaned and then she dared to look into his intense eyes. He was fully concentrated in what he was doing and she noticed that his cheeks were aflame with passion and that his swollen lips were parted just the slightest bit to let his ragged breath come out.

He has never looked better in her eyes, she was entranced. He looked wild, his eyes had a feral glint that she was liking too much and she couldn't help but to move her hands up his head so that she could run her fingers through his hair.

"This what you wanted all along?" He panted and Regina smirked, liking his accent when high in the brims of his passion.

"Yes-oh my God." She nearly sobbed as he thrust into her harder.

It was just too much, especially because of the way he was watching her, the intensity of his eyes focused on her own stare.

It was almost obscene, sinful… and she did everything in her power to hold onto his gaze; but he was pounding into her with all he had and she was taking it all, every inch of him burying deep into her and it was just too hard to hold onto her sanity.

"Don't stop… just don't stop."

Hissing, Robin's face screwed. "Are you close? Because… I don't… I won't hold long."

As if the feeling wasn't enough, his admission triggered something in her and she felt another release building inside of her. "Yeah…" She nodded, her lips parted and her eyes in his.

Groaning, Robin kept at it, and when a second orgasm finally rippled through her body in huge waves of pleasure, she moaned out loud, feeling liberated at being able to voice it this time.

It felt divine, this was exactly how she wanted to feel and now that she was in such great ride, she didn't want to get down.

"Oh… yes, like that like that… oh I'm coming."

"I'm going to come too…" Robin groaned, the sound music to her ears.

She trashed underneath him, her hips lifting off the mattress to clash with his, the impact sending a huge pang of pleasure that made her whimper. That's when her head rolled to the side and she saw it…

It was a blur at first, the force of her orgasm clouding her eyes, but then it was clearer and cutting the effects of her release short, she froze… as the image of the ink on his arm drilled into her brain.

It was a lion tattoo… the same one her soulmate was supposed to have and it was on Robin Hood's arm…

Shit.

Without losing tempo, Robin sought her mouth to kiss… not that she reciprocated, she was too stunned to react… but then she felt him throbbing inside of her and she knew this was it.

He was going to finish inside of her and she shouldn't let him. Not if he was the man with the lion tattoo…

"Shit, Regina." He groaned against her lips and done, he clutched hard at her and his thrust became harder, almost desperate and erratic.

He moaned and panted as he emptied himself into her and for a moment, Regina felt something close to panic take hold of her.

She didn't act on it though, and when he finally rolled off of her and told her how amazing all of it was, all she could think was shit, shit, shit… she needed to get out of there… and the sooner, the better…


	3. Chapter 3

She was about to go into full panic mode at any given moment.

Yes… she knew it… could even feel it, the pangs of anxiety creeping up her chest, moving up and up until they were wrapping like cold-bony fingers around her throat.

It was a puzzling sensation to have, especially because she wasn't the kind of person who would easily fall prey to distress. But in that precise moment, with the image of the ink on Robin's arm burning like hot iron into her brain and what was worse, with the man's warm essence leaking out of her and onto her bedsheets, she could feel a deep sense of panic starting to take over all of what she was.

It was squeezing on her trachea, slowly at first, then the grip getting tighter and stronger… low-key blocking her passage of air and making the desperation compromising her psyche turn up a notch.

It was ridiculous, how all of her senses were spiraling out of control over such a silly little thing as a tattoo; but even when she knew she was overreacting, she was simply unable to take in a deep breath and just calm down.

She tried, whatever force there may be ruling over, knew she really did, but at the end of it all, the only thing she could think of was in how bad she needed to get out of there.

She could suffocate if she didn't, maybe even choke, so in a way it was imperative for her to disappear, to poof herself out of sight, never to see the man again

Or no… since they were in her bedchambers and he was the one intruding, she should make _him_ disappear because holy shit, it was _him_… the man with the lion tattoo… the representation of everything she let go in order to dwell in a tumultuous sea of bitterness and anger.

He, the one who until now has only been a faceless shadow living in the back of her mind…

Only that he was no longer a faceless stranger or a representation of what could have been, no… _he_, her life biggest missed chance was now very much real… the only human being alive that could have changed her destiny and prevented her soul to become so rotten and damaged; and actually having him there was a hell of a lot intimidating.

Now yes, he, or the idea of _him_, was something she hasn't thought about in ages, but now that he was there, in flesh and blood, so tangible… the knowledge of what he could have been for her started gnawing at her brain.

Her soulmate… as unbelievable as that was, Robin freaking Hood was the man Tinkerbell's pixie dust showed her she was destined to be with… her chance to choose something good, and now, even after she turned her back to that path long ago, destiny found a way to kick her back in the face with him.

It was insane but yeah, there she was, laying in bed with the man who was supposed to change it all.

It was… overwhelming, surreal… after all, more than a simple man, this one basically represented each and every one of her bad choices, all the wrong turns she could have prevented and she just had sex with him.

Overcome with a mix on conflicting emotions, Regina jumped to her feet with an agility she didn't even realize she had. Then, she ran a shaky hand down her face while her eyes moved from side to side, trying to find something she could use to cover her nakedness.

She came up with nothing, probably because her vision was unfocused as she kept fighting her panic away, or maybe because the way in which she could feel Robin's cum sliding down her thighs was too distracting.

"You alright?"

Opening her eyes a bit wider and turning around to take a look at him, Regina almost yelled for him to stop looking at her and just get out; but something in the way his eyes were fixed on her, with what felt like intense curiosity taking over the bluest and most breathtaking eyes she has ever seen rendered her completely speechless.

Now, could that be a soulmate kind of thing, leaving her mute? Or was it the fact that he was naked and looking so delicious in her bed?

Because yes, he and all he represented was the last thing she needed in that moment, but damn, the man really looked fine.

He also smelled good, kissed even better and he definitely was a good lay. He delivered what she was looking for, and if it wasn't because the damn tattoo, she would be pushing for round number two right about now…

Scoffing because getting caught on his looks or the memory of how good he made her feel was the last thing she needed, Regina swirled around and headed into her washroom, finding that talking when she wasn't looking at him was so much easier.

"I'm fine. I just… I need to clean up."

With that said and trying her best not to let him see how shaken she was feeling, the Queen clenched her jaw and walked away.

Once in the washroom and with the door shut, she covered her mouth with her hand and rested her back to the wooden barrier because no, no, no! What were the odds of what just happened?

For years she has lay low, she pushed all of her needs and desires out of the way to focused on her son; but the moment she took interest in someone, even if it was just for sex, he turned out to be the only man in the entire world she couldn't fool around with.

It was dangerous, mingling with him, a path she didn't want to explore. Yet, there she was, and not only did she do everything in her power so that he would fuck her like some wild animal in heat, but she also let him finish inside of her.

And really, why would she let him do that? That was a thing she didn't just allow, never, and yet she let him, _him_ of all people cum in her…

"Oh my God." She said and it was almost a whine, because the way she saw it, there was nothing that screamed intimacy more than what she let him do _in_ her, and given the fact of who he was, that was a terrible thing.

Jesus, she needed to clean herself up.

Feeling her pulse pounding on her temples but decided on what to do, Regina pushed herself away from the door and started the process of erasing all trace of him off of her. It was tricky, since she could feel herself all covered in him, from her ass to her feet, but after some effort and a little bit of magic, she managed.

That right there made her feel more grounded, a little bit more in control, so grabbing for a silky bathrobe she also made appear with magic and then taking a look at herself through the mirror, she sighed.

She looked wild. Her hair was all tousled, her lips raw and swollen and her eyes too bright, but at least she didn't look like someone who was in the verge of losing it.

"Okay…" She began to say as she put the robe on, thinking that the best thing she could do was go out there, act as if she wasn't shaken to her very core and just ask him to leave.

It was just sex what she has wanted from him and he knew it, so since that was already done, he needed to kick it.

Nodding and hoping he wouldn't get too clingy and thus make it all feel even more awkward; the brunette woman smoothed her hair with her fingers and then walked out.

Now, she has been somehow expecting Robin to still be in bed, naked and waiting for her and she has also half anticipated the man to try to make the whole thing into something it was not, which would be a terrible thing; but when she walked out, what she found was the man back on his feet and putting his clothes back on.

He was by then finishing putting his vest, and when he saw her, he just flashed her way half a smirk. It still fully showed his dimples and she hated him for it because really, why did he have to appeal to all her senses?

"Sure you're alright."

"Yes." She said way too quickly, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "You're leaving?"

Sucking in a deep breath and then running a hand through his hair, Robin looked at her.

"Yes, I kind of… I wasn't supposed to take so long so I left Roland with Little John. I need to go back to him, you understand?"

Regina blinked, one time and then two, because yes, she wanted the man out of her life for good, but as she stood there, all she could think was damn, not even her soulmate wanted to stick around her.

Was that how bad she was?

It was a weird thing to feel, because like she said, making him go away was what she has been planning to do… but still, it kind of stung that he was the one looking for a way out.

It shouldn't surprise her though; after all, it has been her the one who made it clear that she just wanted sex and well, soulmate or not, he was a man like any other and she has laid herself wide open for him to claim. Which he did, but now that he got what she so boldly offered, there was no reason to stay.

"Yes… just close the door on your way out." She meant to turn around and just play pretend this wasn't bothering her, but she was glued to the spot, unable to move or even blink.

Licking his lips and then nodding, the former thief cleared his throat. "About what happened-"

"Don't." She began to say when he took a step towards her. "It was just sex."

He snorted, taking another step, getting even closer and keeping his eyes fixed on hers. It was in a way intimidating, so much that she could feel her heart stuck in her throat and God, she was going to throw it up.

"Just sex?"

She took a step back herself, her chin tilted up. "Yeah, it was good. Got it out of my system so yeah, but that's all there was to it."

He hummed, moving forward and stopping only when he was so very close he was almost brushing against her.

And during all of it, the only thing she could do was stare at him through wide eyes and yes, in that moment she hated both him and her…

Him for not going away like he said he was going to do and with her for just standing there.

"I told you, Regina, there's not such a thing as just sex." With that said, he closed the distance that separated them and kissed her.

Sure, it was just his mouth pressing to hers firmly but oh so tenderly, but it still left her frozen on the spot.

She shouldn't let him do these kind of things, not with him being the man with the lion tattoo.

It was dangerous, because one thing was to have some harmless sex with a random man, and another very different to do it with her supposed to be soulmate.

Her brain knew it, her heart too, but still, her body was acting on its own accord and when he rested a hand on her hip and made the kiss go deeper, she not only let him, but she also kissed him back.

It was a momentarily lapse of judgement that made her tongue move with his and her hands reach to his cheek, her fingers tracing the outline of his jaw and then sliding to the back of his head.

Following her example of letting his hands roam, Robin lowered his to her ass, his palms grabbing a good handful of her flesh as he crushed her to him.

Now yes, all of it was wrong, but deep inside of her, she wanted to experience how it was for a minute. She needed to see how it would have felt if she had walked into that tavern and let things be…

It was a concept hard to grasp, given the way in which her life turned out, but yeah… she could've had this, him… and yet, she decided not to…

And it was because of that, that she needed to stick to that decision and cut things clean.

"Go." She mumbled against his mouth.

"Hmm alright. I'll see you around, right?"

She nodded, but deep in her mind, she knew that she was going to do everything in her power not to let him see her anytime soon…

It was that way that a week and a half passed by without her showing her face in public. She stuck to her bedchambers, with only Snow White passing by to check on her once.

She was able to keep her from nosing too much into her business by telling her she was trying to find a way to defeat her half-sister once and for all, so she let her be; other than that, she remained completely undisturbed.

At least until the evening she walked out of soaking into a warm-scented bath to find Robin sitting in her vanity's chair, his elbows over his knees as he leaned a bit forward, apparently waiting for her.

It startled her, enough to get her heart pumping hard and fast. She didn't let it show, though, instead, she assumed that old posture she used to have with him before, the one in which it looked like she could barely stand him.

That was why snarling her lips and lifting her chin, she eyed him with contempt. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Pushing the inside of his cheek with the tip of his tongue, the blue-eyed man tilted his head a bit up and shrugged. "Not much, just passing by to ask why the bloody hell are you evading me."

Groaning in annoyance because yes, ten days of seclusion helped her land back on her feet with the whole 'Robin is my soulmate' thing, the Queen set her eyes on him.

She had some time to think and muse about it all and among finding ways to debunk Tinkerbell's claim that he has been the one she shouldn't have allowed to get away, she also found enough nerve to dismiss her initial shock about knowing who he was.

"Don't be over yourself, thief, I'm not evading you."

"Oh so we're back at you calling me thief?"

Arching an eyebrow and sitting in a chair near her bed, Regina crossed her legs. She said nothing though, she just silently felt happy that she decided not to walk naked out of her bath.

That would have been awkward, especially since she was trying to pass the page when it came to the man sitting opposite to her.

Blinking a couple of times, Robin laced his fingers together and kept his eyes on hers.

"So…"

"I'm busy, _Robin_…" She said, making his name stand out to demonstrate to herself, if not him, that nothing in him affected her. It was hard though, because one thing was deciding not to think about him when he was far and another, to keep with that resolution when he was eye to eye with her. Sure, it was also hard in other aspects so why not admit it? It was especially tricky because he was looking so good. "So go ahead and tell me whatever you came to say."

"Why are you evading me?" He fired, balancing at the edge of the chair.

"I'm not?"

"Really, so this thing of not putting foot outside your bedchambers for almost a fortnight is not you evading me?"

"It's not. Believe it or not, I have many things going on other than obsessing over a one-night stand with you. My sister, for instance."

Humming low in his throat, Robin's eyes narrowed and for a while, he did nothing but to stare at her.

It unnerved her, so she clenched her jaw. "Are you done? Because I wish to be left alone now."

"You know? For being… the so called _Evil Queen_, you are such a terrible liar."

Feeling called out and for some reason getting upset about it, the Queen got to her feet and pointed her finger at him. "And you are an impertinent asshole, now get out."

Not even a bit shaken by her outburst, Robin got to his feet as well. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Afraid? What makes you think I'm afraid of anything here?" She chuckled, even if she was feeling everything but amused.

"I don't know, so why don't you let me know what made you put your walls way up to your nose again… because last time I saw you, this was definitely how you acted with me. In fact…"

"Well last time I wanted sex." She cut him off, lifting her arms and then letting them fall back to her sides. "That's what changed. I got what I wanted and that's about it. It wasn't even that deep so please, get a grip."

That seemed to throw him back a little, Regina saw it in the way he halted on his tracks and his expression dropped.

It made her stomach sink, but still, she kept on.

"And don't you go putting that face because it was the same for you… hell, you wouldn't have even looked my way if it wasn't because I proposed the sex thing so yeah, consider it a bonus… a treat, if you will, since I wouldn't have gone for if it wasn't because I was… needy."

Lifting a hand to his cheek and scratching over his stubble almost absentmindedly, Robin fixed his eyes somewhere to the roof.

"Just sex then… alright, so if it was only that, then why are you so pressed about it?"

Moving his eyes back to hers, he smirked, almost cheekily… the bastard.

"Oh I'm not pressed about it…"

"No?" He walked to her, slow but the glint in his eyes letting her know his intent.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing… I'll just kiss you, you know… since I have the _need_. It's not that deep."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted, meaning to tell him a big oh hell no, but much as it happened last time those blue eyes were on her, digging so deep, she was rendered speechless.

And so she just watched him getting closer and closer until his hand was curled at the back of her head and his mouth was hovering over hers… basically just a breath away.

"Any objection? No? Alright?"

Pulling her closer, he kissed her, trespassing into her mouth immediately, tongue swirling and sweeping around hers.

It was definitely not what should be happening so humming against his lips, Regina tried to tell him off. But the thing was, that the way in which he was kissing her, so nice and deep, never gave her any ground to clear her mind and put an end to it.

She just let it be, and with her hands resting on his chest, she began to kiss him back, tentatively at first and then letting go completely.

It amazed herself, because during her self-imposed seclusion, she has come up with a thousand reasons why she should never let desire get the best of her when it came to Robin, and yet there she was…

Not even five minutes into seeing him, and her mind completely gave into going along this path. As if her brain was ready to simply disregard everything she came to terms with.

For a while they just kissed, nothing more, hands venturing here and there but nothing too forward. But after a while, he apparently wanted to take things to a new level so he lifted her off the ground to place her over the vanity.

"Wait…" Her intentions were to tell him to stop, or maybe to gather herself a little… but instead she reached down and took off his shirt.

He let her do it, his eyes shining on hers as ran her hands from his chest to his stomach.

Why was she doing that? She wasn't sure, but she definitely took pleasure in the way she felt his muscles tense under her touch.

"Damn it, Regina… don't you see what you do to me?" He mumbled darkly against her lips as he dragged his hands up her thighs so that he could squeeze her body to his.

Pressing her forehead to his and letting out a humorless chuckle, the Queen closed her eyes. "It's not real… whatever it is you think I'm doing to you."

And it wasn't. No, whatever pull they could feel towards each other was just the result of the damn soulmate thing…

It was an illusion from her part, maybe a way to make herself feel better about the fact that there has been a chance for her. As for him? Who knew, but he could definitely not be genuinely drawn to her.

She was the Evil Queen and he was Robin Hood, and that was a match that wouldn't make sense if it wasn't because Tinkerbell said so…

Or was it? Because realistically speaking, he didn't know about that and he was still there; same way that she hadn't known about their connection when she decided to go after him like she did…

"It isn't?" The blue eyed man accommodated himself between her legs and crushed his trapped erection to her groin, grinding against her until he was aching with need. "You think _that's_ not real?"

He didn't let her respond, instead, he moved his lips to hers so he could go back to kissing her.

Shaking her head away from his lips but without pushing him away, Regina bit hard on her lips and rolled her eyes. "That's sex… which proves my point about what this is."

At her words, Robin snorted, his fingers kneading her inner thighs, almost to the point where his knuckles were brushing against her crotch. "Well, isn't that what you wanted, just sex?"

She thought about it, half her brain telling her that it couldn't just be sex with him, not now that she knew who he really was, while the other part yelled at her to go for it.

She was a smart woman, she could differentiate lust from other things so as long as she recognized it as just sex, there was no harm on it, right?

_It's dangerous!_

A voice from the inner most part of her being yelled at her.

It was clear as day, how bad this could turn to, after all she was not in a good point in her life. With Henry lost and the menace of her sister hanging over her head, the last thing she needed was to get attached to this man… but at the same time, she couldn't spend an eternity locked up in her room evading him so why not use this as an opportunity to prove the whole pixie thing wrong.

It could be just sex, and even if it was going to be good, it didn't have to mean much. He has been her chance and doing something good out of her life once, but he wasn't anymore.

No, as she has come to terms in the past few days, Henry has been her real chance at redemption and Robin could be just… a good lay.

"Take off your pants." She said before she could change her mind.

Robin blinked slowly; his mouth partially opening as his eyes danced over her face. "Well, there may be a little problem with that."

With that said, he fixed his eyes on hers and began to untie her robe, working on the silky fabric until it hung open by her sides. Regina just watched him, letting him go as far as he wanted.

He was testing her, she knew it. "What problem?"

Smiling that infuriatingly charming dimple smile of his, he lowered his head and traced with his tongue a warm path that slowly lead his mouth all the way from her shoulders to that vulnerable spot in her neck, the one where her pulse was beating unsteadily. Once there he pulled at her skin with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

"I don't do _just_ sex."

Well, that was going to be a problem, she thought as he molested her flesh with his tongue and teeth. But instead of saying that it was too bad that he couldn't just settle with that she could offer, the Queen just threw her head back to give him more space to work.

"I also don't like this thing of you evading me… or putting these walls all around you. I want to see _you_, Regina…"

Unable to simply ignore his last comment, the infamous ruler swallowed on dry. She had to be honest to him, as she didn't want to make a mess out of this, so with that in mind, she decided to lay her cards on the table. "I don't have… anything else to offer, and there's nothing here to see."

Feeling the way in which he pulled away, Regina sucked in a shaky breath as one of her hands was placed on his forearm.

He was going to leave, she just knew it, and she wasn't sure if she should feel gutted or relieved.

Judging by the way in which she held him, she was afraid that what she felt was a strange sensation of impending lost and no, it shouldn't be like that, she couldn't let herself feel it, because she knew very well in her mind that should be relieved.

It was better if he left now, as it would be devastating afterwards… for him to leave in horror after knowing destiny cursed him with a broken, deranged soulmate.

"I find that very hard to believe. That there's nothing else to offer or to see."

"There isn't." She whispered and God, why did her voice come out so small?

"We'll see about that."

Instead of letting her respond to him, Robin moved his lips back to hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth, he started to kiss her anew.

Regina responded at once him, her tongue meeting his halfway while he pushed harder into her. They kissed for a while like that, his hands moving along her spine and up into her hair.

"Robin..." She mumbled weakly, it was supposed to be a warning, but her voice came out in a broken gasp that she quickly regretted.

At her low tone, the archer pulled his face away from hers so that he could stare into the warm chocolate of her eyes.

It was a thing hard to explain, but having him look at her through those blue orbs that were filled with so much was hypnotic, and it made her wonder if it would really be that bad… to give in, to hand him the reins and let him take her whenever the hell he wanted to take her.

"You want me to go?" He asked in a breath, getting near once again to kiss her full on her mouth. "I'll go if that's what you really want."

Not knowing what to say because she honestly didn't know anything anymore, Regina settled her hands on his shoulder.

It took her three long seconds to send it all to hell, to push it all aside and just follow her instinct.

She didn't say anything though, but she did wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him as deep as she could.

Maybe it was wrong and she would regret it a thousand times in the morning, but right now she was going to have this.

Reciprocating her efforts, Robin sneaked his hand to her waist and started pulling her panties down her legs; he dragged them along, lifting her from the vanity to slide them down her legs.

With that out of the way, he ran his fingers down her tights, making a stop to caress behind her knees and then taking his time with her calves.

He took his time with that, his eyes following the progress of his fingers over her smooth skin.

"You are stunning."

"You know I'm not." Regina said rolling her eyes as Robin grabbed her hips to pull her to him. At the motion, her bare groin made contact with his erection and she hissed.

Even though he was still wearing pants, he felt hard and promising, so the liquid heat between her legs definitely appreciated the contact.

"Yeah you are… and you know it. You played that on me… and look where that got us. But as nice as this is, or how it feels, that's not why I came here tonight."

Closing her eyes because his voice did all kinds of things to her, Regina hummed because… well, because she would be damned to hell, but the reality of it all was that despite everything, she wanted him real bad and as long as she could sense that he shared the same desire, she was going to have a hard time staying away.

That should have been her cue to stop it…

"Are you going to take this off or what?" She breathed the words out, reaching down between their bodies so that she could free his erection from its bondage.

Taking the hint, the outlaw took over and started to peel off the rest of his clothes. He did it quickly, tossing it all away.

"Better?"

"Yes." She mumbled, pressing her forehead against his as her hands slid to his shoulders and then to the nape of his neck.

"What I said, I meant it. Are we clear in that?" He asked, getting closer until his erection was brushing against her own groin, skin to skin.

To be honest, Regina wasn't sure what he actually meant as he has said so many things, but still, closing her eyes, she pressed her lips back to his.

There were no thoughts about soulmates or tattoos, and definitely not of regrets, she just focused in the moment they were living.

That's why she kissed him quiet and having him kiss her back, Regina buried her fingers into his hair. For a few prolonged seconds that was all they did, kiss passionately as the tip of his erection rubbed insistently against her entrance.

It was almost there, a push away from breaking in.

The feeling was divine, he felt so strong and hard against her that she was burning with desire, and she had to use all her willpower not to give that single pull at him that would make him sink deep within her.

"I want you. Right here, right now." She said in a growl as his hands slid to her breast, touching her freely as he breathed heavily against her lips. "Are we clear in that?"

At her mimicked words, Robin snorted. "You're really something else, Regina. It's alright tough… I'm patient… and fortunately, I know how to speak your language."

"My language?" Unable to help it, she frowned.

"Your language…" With that said, he lowered his mouth to her jaw, raining kisses down the column of her neck and then straight to her collarbone. "This one."

He dwelled there only for a second, then, before she could even blink, he was going down and down until he was suddenly worrying her breast with his mouth, his tongue running flat over the hard peak or her nipple prior to sucking it into his mouth.

He played a little with her, making her close her eyes in appreciation.

"Mmm."

"See how can we understand each other like this… face to face? There's no need to hide."

Humming, the Queen was about to tell him she didn't do hiding, but then he stopped with her breast and moved even lower, down her ribcage and her navel, grazing over her pubic bone and then grabbing her midsection to pull her to the edge of the vanity so that he could have better access to his final destination and she simply lost all train of thought.

At first she couldn't quite believe what he meant to do as it has been so damn long since she had someone's face down between her legs that she even forgot how it felt; but when she looked down to take notice that his mouth was at a level with her exposed privates, she bit hard on her lips and waited to see what he was going to do.

He was just… looking at her, and as he watched there was a sense of nervousness in her, after all that was her damn vagina he was staring at and she just didn't know why such interest.

Did he find her abnormal, weird? She knew she didn't smell as she just got out of a bath… but there were so many factors at stake there.

"You're all bare."

It took Regina a second to understand what he meant, but still not knowing what to say, she just remembered that Robin Hood was a man that has lived all his life in The Enchanted Forest… in the woods, so he didn't know much about women's customs in other realms.

It made her sight, but then, as if what he was doing wasn't enough to satisfy his curiosity, he lifted a hand and using his fingers he parted her, exposing her even more.

For a while he did nothing else and she wanted to ask him if he was going to stare at her all night long or if he was going to do something more, but before the words could even form in her mind, he closed the distance that separated them and using his tongue he probed her.

Regina gasped, setting her foot firmly over his shoulder as her eyes took on what he was doing. Watching him felt out of this world, the feeling of his tongue brushing all over her enough to drive her mad with need.

"Oh…"

He licked, dragging his tongue ridiculously slow over her entrance and towards her aching clit. He ran circles against her once there, keeping the torturing slow pace for a little while.

"You're teasing." She complained, her legs parting wider. She needed more, was even aching for it and she let him know by that little act.

"Well isn't my Queen eager?" He asked before closing his mouth over her. Soon after that, he sucked her clit into his mouth and for God only knew how long, she became a trembling mess.

What could she say? This thief turned soulmate of hers really knew how to use his mouth for other things other than to be cheeky and Regina loved every second of what she did.

He never stopped working his tongue over her, and as he teased her beyond the limits of comprehension, her hands flew to his head, holding him in place as her fingers got a nice feeling of the silkiness of his hair.

"Oh my God…" She hissed as she threw her head back.

"You like it?" He mumbled, the way his voice vibrated against her sensitive flesh tickling her in the most sensuous of ways.

"Yes." She breathed out, probably too needy. Not that she minded how she sounded, she was beyond caring, because what he was doing was taking her very close to the edge and all she could concentrate was on sensation.

She felt feverish and in her mind all that mattered was his tongue on her, everything else was a blur. "Just…" She whimpered, holding tighter to him. "Don't you stop now."

"Oh I won't." He replied, his low tone sounding slightly amused.

It was that way that he held her hips firm and flickered his tongue against the bundle of nerves hidden between her folds. It wasn't much, but that was all it took for the Queen to reach her climax.

Riding her wave, she shut her eyes tight and moaned, the sound coming from the back of her throat as Robin refused to stop feasting of her, licking, sucking and even going as far as pushing his tongue into her contracting entrance.

It was too much, almost overwhelming, but she took it all, having him hold her closer, his lips and tongue still working on her as she shivered her release away.

It was amazing, he was amazing and when he got up to his feet and accommodated himself back between her legs, she barely took notice.

She was still not in her right mind when he pushed in, taking residence deep within her.

"Shit." He sucked in a breath.

Letting a moan slide pass her lips, Regina received him into her, wrapping her legs to his hips to make him go deeper.

It felt good, he felt good… how he warmly parted his way into her.

"I'm going to take you with me tonight… I'll get you out of here."

"No..." She panted, her hold on him tightening as he trusted into her again and again. Then she just hummed and sought for his lips and started kissing him with abandon, her tongue fusing hotly against his, swirling around it and coaxing him into kissing her back.

At the way she was kissing him, Robin pulled her even closer, pushing into her until he was impaled all the way to the base of his cock. The sensation was out of this world and guided by pure lust, she enjoyed the rhythm that he picked up.

He went at her hard and fast, and she wondered if this was the language he believed she understood. Not that she would complain communicating with him just like this, because having his body mold to hers so deliciously as they kissed the air out of their lungs was simply amazing.

As for Robin, she would say that he wouldn't complain either as he was in a frenzy, breathing heavy against her lips.

"Are you close?"

Oh she wasn't, as she was barely climbing back to her feet after that first orgasm; but not wanting to hold him back, she lied.

"Yeah."

Hissing and probably wanting to see her come undone in his arms before he could finish himself, Robin slid his hand down to her heated center and with two fingers, he started to draw random patterns against her clit.

It was insane… but that seemed to do the trick, because from zero she went to a thousand in a matter of nothing; add to that the sensation of his cock sliding into her and then the sweet desperation of his kiss and that was it.

After just a couple of minutes, she was clutching hard to him, her inner walls contracting around his erection and her heart ready to explode. It was good, perfect, and thinking that a connection like that couldn't be the results of pixie dust, she threw her head back and moaned huskily.

For a while, Robin just went at it, without diminishing his pace, breathing hard through his nose as he pressed short kisses over her mouth. It made Regina feel how close he was and afraid to have a repeat of him finishing inside of her, she broke away from his lips.

She could tell him not to dare doing that, ending inside, but that would definitely ruin the mood and she didn't want that.

Actually, she wanted him to feel as good as he just made her feel so she got ready to throw a proposal he wouldn't be able to resist.

"I want you to come in my mouth."

"What?" He groaned, and Regina wasn't sure if he was amused or shocked.

"You heard me." She said, kissing the corner of his lips before pushing him away.

Robin fixed her with a heated stare, watching as she lowered herself down until she was at face level with his hard rock manhood.

Once there, she grabbed him by the base of his cock and ran her tongue all the way to the flushed crown, gathering the taste of her mingled with a deeper one that was purely his into her mouth.

It made him moan low in his throat and she wasn't going to lie, the sound was like music to her ears.

Encouraged, Regina took him into her mouth and applied the lightest of suctions.

"Gods be damned, Regina…" He cussed in a breath, his darkening blue eyes drinking on the image in front of him and his hand reaching for her hair to tangle in.

The movement put his tattoo basically in her face so closing her eyes not to think about _that_, she kept going, getting lost into the moment.

It felt good to have him in her mouth, as unbelievable as that sounded, so she sucked him deeper in. Sure, he had a bit of a length in him so she couldn't take him all, but she made up for that by treating all she couldn't get in other ways. So yes, she worked him nice, her tongue smoothening the protruding vein up his length, caressing him intimately as her lips went up and down.

She kept going until she could hear him sucking on short shallow breaths, her hand going up to pay some attention to his balls as well.

"Shit Regina… I'm gonna..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, she took him as deep as she could, fighting the reflex to gag after he almost hit the back of her throat.

That did it for him because with a low growl, he exploded into her mouth, the first spurts of his essence warm on her tongue.

"Oh my… oh, fuck…" He grumbled, gently tangling his fingers onto her dark locks until she finished him off, sucking and swallowing all he had to give before finally retreating away.

That right there was another thing she never did and wondering if it was actually any less intimate than him finishing inside of her, she got to her feet.

She wasn't so sure now… well, actually, now that the deed was done, she was pretty sure this was way worse that the alternative.

Him finishing inside of her a second time was nothing, now swallowing…

Shit, what the fuck was she thinking?

How could she claim it was just sex after letting him cum in her mouth? It was just… no.

Taking her out of her trance by reaching for the back of her head and bringing her face close so that he could bury his nose into her hair, Robin breathed out. "Well that was… really something. Not exactly what I came looking for but… yeah."

"Hmm." Blinking a couple of times as she pulled away from him, Regina reached for the bottle of wine she has left by her bedside table before her bath and opening it with a little bit of magic, she drank directly from the bottle. Partly to calm down all the crazy feelings creeping up on her and also to wipe the taste of him off her mouth.

It also gave her a little time to wonder where this was putting her. Did she prove to herself that pixie dust was shit and that Robin was a man like any other, or was she feeling so confused because her body, if not her mind, recognized him for who she was and that was why after having sex with him she wasn't quite done craving for him?

Well shit…

Not recognizing her confusion over what was going on, Robin grabbed her from behind and made her straighten up against him. She went willingly enough, resting against him as she put the bottle of wine down.

For a while he just held her like that and she let him, thinking.

"So, we talked your language, how about we talk mine now?" Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, Robin wrapped his arms around her.

Cringing because she couldn't do this now, Regina shook her head. She needed time to organize her thoughts and understand her own feelings, but at the same time she needed to be direct.

"Listen… I think you are misunderstanding this. I wasn't lying when I told you I had nothing else to offer. Yeah, the sex is good, I can't deny it, but it will never be more than that."

Instead of being thrown off by her words, Robin smiled, she felt him against her cheek as he lowered his face to hers.

It rubbed Regina the wrong way so she grunted, pulling away and turning to see him.

"What's so funny about that?"

Robin shrugged, his eyes looking at her almost lazily with a warm after glow that made him look all dreamy.

"Nothing, I was thinking that it will feel so good proving you wrong in this."

Arching an eyebrow, Regina reached for her robe to put it on. "Watch it, you are coming off to cocky, _thief_."

"Not cocky, more like sure of myself."

Lifting her chin, Regina's eyes settled on his. "Why do you want to make this into something more, what's in it for you?"

As if her question was the funniest thing ever, Robin snorted. "What's in it for me, is that a real question? There's you… and yes, you say there's nothing more to offer other than this, but I know that can't be true."

"You don't know me, not even a little, so what makes you think you'll like whatever else is in here."

Twisting his lips, Robin walked to her and circled his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him again.

"I won't know until you let me; lucky for me that's an easy fix."

"I'll save you the trouble. There's nothing."

Sighing, Robin licked his lips. "Let's do this. I want to be the judge of that, so why don't you bear with me for a little while and allow me to see for myself. I'll start now, chatting with you and then, if I see there's nothing in it for me or if you really, really feel like there's nothing worth pursuing here, I'll back off."

Humming because that didn't sound too bad and would make him step back by the end of the night, Regina licked her lips. "Alright…"

Robin's smile grew a little bit and in that moment, she felt bad for him because no, there was not going to any of what he was looking for between them. Maybe sex, as she wasn't sure she wanted to give that up quite yet… but no, nothing more.

What she didn't know yet, was that it was going to be because of that little chat he was planning to have with her, that Robin would start to spend most of his nights in her bedchambers, be it talking or yeah, giving into his desire for her; and she definitely didn't imagine that in a matter of a couple of weeks, seeing them together or just her walking around with his son, reading him stories or just keeping an eye on him would be a common sight.

But she didn't know, couldn't even imagine it so she smiled, sure that she was right and Robin wrong…

_**FIN**_

Okay, so this is it when it comes to this story. Thanks for reading. And if you are really curious to know what will happen with these two, go check Memento, as it is kind of a sequel.


End file.
